Not Another Scary Movie
by Miyuki AngeL X
Summary: People of Domino City mysteriously "die" or go through after shocks after watching a video and recieving a phone call. Tea, a news reporter, is assigned to look into this story.


(Welcome to my newest story where parodies of horror and some other familiar stuff come together. Enjoy)

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Do not pass Go. Do not collect $200. Oh wow, thanks a lot Monopoly Man because I just collected $200!!

**Prologue:**

It was a typical Friday night, perhaps around 11p.m. Ryou Bakura was home all alone in his apartment. A friend of his had loaned him a horror movie to watch.

In truth, Ryou Bakura wasn't much into horror movies but his friend kept insisting it wasn't as scary as Friday the 13th or Nightmare on Elm Street. After fixing himself a bowl of popcorn, Ryou popped in the videotape, munching on his snack.

The screen scrambled for a slight second before a white circle formed on the screen. The scene changed to a mysterious woman combing her hair. She stopped for a moment, looking at her reflection. She then turned around, shooting a dirty look as if she was staring at Ryou. And at that, she slammed the door right before him.

"Jeez," Ryou was dumbfounded at what he had seen. "What kind of horror movie is this?" he continued stuffing popcorn down his mouth. "It's not even scary!"

The tape jumped to a scene, revealing a well. A young girl with streaked black hair climbed out of the well. She appeared to be staggering forward, nearing the screen.

Ryou arched an eyebrow as he watched the girl coming closer to the screen. "Hey, what the hell is going on?"

All of a sudden, the girl's hand shot out through the TV, grabbing Ryou by the shirt collar, choking him, pulling him closer to her. Ryou started screaming, struggling against the girl's grasp.

The struggle continued for about ten minutes. Ryou desperately tried to yank the girl's arms off of his neck. Finally, unable to take it anymore, Ryou clenched his fist tightly.

"Normally," he hissed. "I don't like to do this to girls but…" he then used an uppercut to the girl's stomach. Groaning, the girl stumbled, landing on the ground in her TV world. Slowly, she then got up, jumping out of the TV.

"Oh, so you want some more little girl?" Ryou went to a fighting stance. "Bring it on!"

The girl tilted her head to the side, watching Ryou as if he was the strangest boy she ever met.

Ryou continued shuffling his feet back and forth. Making one of the sounds martial artists make, he then did a jump kick, landing his kick right under her chin. The girl fell onto the floor, rubbing her chin. Shaking her head, she then got up and marched right up to Ryou, looking up at him. Her hair had covered her entire face, making it impossible for Ryou to see her face.

"So what?" Ryou grinned. "Give up?"

And at that instant, the girl gave Ryou an uppercut of her own. Where she gave him the uppercut was unfortunately, right in his "family jewels." With his eyes widened, he held his breath, trying not to scream. His hands reached down his pants covering his groin, collapsing to the floor.

The girl stood over Ryou, looking down on him. As Ryou started to get up, the girl pressed her foot on his stomach. A cruel smirk curled her lips as her feet pressed harder.

Suddenly, Ryou's hand shot up, grabbing where no virgin boy dared to go before. Opening his eyes, he realized that his hand was gripping her breast.

All was silent for a long moment. And at then, the girl started to shriek and cry. Releasing her hold on Ryou, she ran to the living room, dove into the TV screen and jumped back into the well.

Ryou breathed heavily, holding his hand to his chest. "What the hell was that about?" he shouted aloud. It had to be a crazy dream, right? People did not just jump in and out of TV's, right?

All of a sudden, his phone started to ring. Slowly standing up, Ryou made his way towards the kitchen, picking up the cordless phone and answered it. "Hello?"

For the first few seconds, there was silence. Just before Ryou was about to hang up, a soft melody was playing.

…A song…

…A familiar song…

_Barney is a dinosaur, with lots of imagination. And after school we come to play, and sing with happy faces…._

Ryou's eyes widened with horror as he heard the music. He screamed as if he were in pain or he was struck with fear. Suddenly, he collapsed onto the ground, his eyes still wide with fear as he laid there in shock.

(-)

So how was it for the first time? Good? Bad? Junk? Happy Reviewing.


End file.
